Someday
by miarae
Summary: [ONESHOT] Onesided Ryro. Rogue thinks about everything that has happened. And about Pyro. Always about Pyro.


**Title: **Someday

**Summary: **Onesided Ryro. Rogue thinks about everything that has happened. And about Pyro. Always about Pyro.

**Disclaimer: ** I own neither anything X-men related nor the song "I'd do anything" which is a Simple Plan song.

**A/N: **This is the first ever X-men fic I've written. I've only recently seen the second and third movie and I instantly loved the characters. I haven't seen the first movie yet, but I desperately want to! In the meantime I hope to get rid of my addiction by writing this fic. Please review!

* * *

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

I know I am supposed to hate you. Or at least loathe you for the way you left. The truth is, I can't. I know we have never been the best of friends, but at least you knew me. You didn't see me as someone you should fear. You were the only one I could talk to about my true thoughts.

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

We talked about leaving. Talked about being free, not being feared. You wanted to feel like a God. I just wanted people to be around me. To want to be around me. We talked about Magneto, the Brotherhood, in hushed voices. Laughing silently as we returned to reality. You used to lock eyes with me and tell me "someday". I always considered it a promise.

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

Now I know that it wasn't a promise. It was a fact, you telling me that you would grab the chance, may opportunity come. And it did, and I knew you were gone before Jean told us. I was angry with you, not because you were suddenly "evil" – I know you aren't, you just don't see things as others do – but because you seemed to have forgotten about me. About my wish to be free. You know that I would never go alone. You know that I would have gone with you, had you asked.

Perhaps that is why you left without saying anything. Perhaps you realised something I haven't. Perhaps you think I am better off here, with Bobby spending more and more time with Kitty.

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand_

Sometimes it's hard to understand you. How can you be so stupid? How can you just leave me here? How can you totally disregard people's feelings? The professor cared for you. Logan and Jean and Storm cared for you. I cared for you! How can you dismiss all those feelings? Do you really only care about yourself?

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

When I first arrived at school you seemed to like me. When we spent time together, talking more and more – because we both know that I can't talk to Bobby that way – I knew for sure that you liked me. That we were friends. When I got together with Bobby and you pretended that everything was okay between us, I believed that perhaps there was something more between us. When you left, I didn't know what to think. At first I thought that you didn't care. That there was nothing between us. With time I started to think that perhaps you did this to protect me. Because you knew that I had no family, except for the people here at school. Because you knew that, though I wanted to be me, I could never settle for Magneto's way of thinking. Perhaps even because you know I couldn't handle seeing you being...well you.

_Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place_

_And never come back_

I remember our dreams. Our hopes. I remember you telling me that I would come to accept myself one day. I remember hearing those words and knowing that you already accepted me the way I was. You didn't shy away when I removed my gloves. You weren't scared to touch my face. I never dared to tell you that I would come to accept myself only as long as you were here to show me how. Perhaps I should have.

_I close my eyes_

_And all I see is you_

I see your smile. The funny faces you made whenever someone was saying something serious. The way you tried to make me feel better when someone had hurt me.

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you_

I pray before I go to bed. I pray to whatever God there may be, that he will protect you. I pray to you that you won't let yourself get hurt. I pray that you start thinking before you act.

And I pray that you will come back to me. I don't know what will happen if you do. I don't know if you would come back to take me with you, or that you would stay here. I don't even know what I would prefer.

_And I'd do anything for you_

I just know I need you to be me.

**Review please!  
**


End file.
